sketch_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Sketch Universe Wikia:Chat/Logs/27 January 2016
02:58 what 02:58 PM? 03:06 Sketch 03:08 Aquua, I seriously need to talk to you 03:09 i always read my PMs if that's what you mean 03:09 sometimes i just feel i don't need to respond or i can't really respond 03:10 Oh 03:10 Sorry then. 03:14 sketch 03:14 Hmm 04:02 Oh.....my.....GOD 04:04 ? 04:05 aaa 04:06 ? 04:06 back from shoower 04:06 k 04:06 Were you singing in the shower? 04:06 i guess 04:06 I never sang in the shower. 04:06 never in my life...or I just don't remember 04:11 Sketch 04:11 you live? 04:15 SNOW 04:15 Do you like kimchi? 04:15 thatping 04:15 thatpingwassoloud 04:15 I'm bringing noodles to school so :v 04:16 Wanna see if squad will like them >w< 04:16 dip 04:16 is it bad 04:16 that I ate 04:16 raw noodles 04:16 wait no 04:16 wait brian pld 04:16 PSL 04:16 FFFFFFFF 04:17 *PLS 04:17 Hm.. 04:17 I don't believe noodles can be raw 04:17 SKETCH 04:17 I GOT BORE 04:17 I meant 04:17 AND 04:17 i now have 04:17 Like I ate it 04:17 dry 04:17 unless when you cook them and leave them out for a very long time in the fridge 04:17 eight braids 04:17 OH 04:18 That's okay! 04:18 XD 04:18 What type did you eat? 04:18 Just to make sure x.x 04:18 I was pinged 04:18 XD 04:18 How 04:18 Oh 04:18 Sketch 04:18 I just ate it dry 04:18 Can I ask you something? 04:18 Hmm? 04:18 Do you 04:18 believe in 04:18 I was like, "fuck eating this hot...imma eat it dry." 04:18 magic :D 04:19 I WAS GONNA TYPE THAT 04:19 TO MESS WITH YOU 04:19 Yes 04:19 OMG 04:19 * Mischief.Cat high fives snow 04:19 * Snowflake champion hughfives 04:19 Gimme dat high five 04:19 I'm a witch, how can I not believe in it? 04:19 Snow did pm broke 04:19 ?hugh 04:19 Oh 04:19 >hugh 04:19 yes pm did the broke 04:19 Get out snow 04:19 just 04:19 FFFFFFFFF 04:19 ffffffff 04:19 hm 04:20 Oh sketch 04:20 quick question 04:20 Hmm? 04:20 how do you change your color text? 04:20 I ate noodles dry lol 04:20 I'm trying to do that 04:20 I tasted good 04:20 You taste good? (cory) 04:20 * Mischief.Cat grabs salt 04:20 brb 04:20 NO 04:20 IT 04:20 uhhh 04:20 IT 04:20 how do i 04:20 explain that 04:20 * Mischief.Cat grabs flaming torch 04:20 Well uh.. 04:21 AH! 04:21 * ThatRandomMike runs 04:21 I don't mean to sound needy 04:21 but can you do it for me? 04:21 It okay if you don't want to 04:21 Mischief Can I call you Moni since...I'M TOO FUCKING LAZY TO SAY MISCHIEF 04:22 I MEAN TYPE 04:22 NOT SAY 04:22 Waowa 04:22 sir. 04:22 * Mischief.Cat holds up a glove before smacking Mike with it. 04:22 XD 04:22 You say Cat. 04:22 Say it. 04:22 Hold on 04:22 I need to 04:22 * Snowflake champion bursts through chat doors and throwing pirn 04:22 BOOM BITCH 04:22 Cat 04:22 I said it 04:22 *POTN 04:22 Gud. 04:22 *PORN 04:22 lol 04:23 * Mischief.Cat slaps him again with glove 04:23 say Mischief. 04:23 Mischief? 04:23 Gud. 04:23 I getting slapped with a glove 04:23 Hey 04:23 hey 04:23 shshsh 04:23 okay? 04:24 you've only be slapped twice. 04:24 Obruogender– A gender which is overwhelming and suffocating. 04:24 okey 04:24 Pancakegender - A gender of which you believe you are a pancake 04:24 what 04:24 I gave effort in trying to make a gender. 04:25 :c 04:25 I give you an A. 04:25 04:25 inb4 A for Ass 04:25 :C 04:25 y r u sad 04:25 * Mischief.Cat curses the floor 04:25 Stupid nails. 04:26 Imma just call you Cat 04:26 Seems legit 04:26 * Snowflake champion growls and hisses 04:26 y 04:27 * Mischief.Cat straddles snow and whispers nothing in her ear 04:27 * Snowflake champion turns into cat and sleeps on moni's lap 04:27 LMAO 04:27 XD 04:27 I would've crushed you 04:27 :^) 04:27 * Snowflake champion scratches moni 04:27 * Snowflake champion sleeps again 04:28 * Mischief.Cat pets snow's pussy 04:28 (snipars) 04:28 ...wtf 04:28 Nice cat. 04:28 wait 04:28 OH 04:28 if im the cat 04:28 then 04:28 W H A T I S T H I S 04:28 u m 04:28 u m 04:28 u m 04:28 you're a neko. 04:28 LOL 04:28 Shshs. 04:28 MONI I DONT HAVE A CAT 04:28 THAT MEANS 04:28 U M 04:28 * Mischief.Cat strokes snow's head 04:28 U M 04:29 u m 04:29 I have to tell you something 04:29 sketchdearlordhelp 04:29 AQUUA 04:29 AQUUA NO 04:29 BETCH 04:29 aquua NYEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS 04:29 Snow 04:29 NO 04:29 stop being such a....pussy 04:29 I DEMOTE YOU FROM AUNTIE ASS 04:29 (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 04:29 huh 04:29 XD 04:29 YOU ARE AUNTIE NO-ASS 04:29 lmao 04:30 ur not the one in charge of that u sily goose 04:30 goooosseee 04:30 Aquua 04:30 poose 04:30 She's a neko 04:30 aquua is uncle aquack 04:30 not a goose 04:30 UNCLE SKETCH 04:30 i am auntie ass and nothing more 04:30 Snow is a neko and er iudnno 04:30 no 04:30 aquua 04:30 you have been 04:30 demoted 04:30 No 04:30 to auntie no-ass 04:30 who says 04:30 [[]]:^) 04:30 Aquua has been bused 04:31 BUSED 04:31 Does anyone know 04:31 what bused mean? 04:31 cuz 04:31 I dun 04:31 I just heard that word outta nowhere 04:31 aquua is Auntie No-ass confimred 08:59 Just a 08:59 Just a question 08:59 Um 08:59 Do you like 09:00 Do you know who's talking in that one cutsceen 09:00 Wha 09:00 What cutscene 09:01 25 don't leave me wondering 09:02 * Rebun123 stomps floor in anger 09:02 That cutscene 09:02 When i get home I'll pull up the- 09:02 Oh yeah you can't get on yootoob 09:02 I can 09:02 Just 09:02 Tell me 09:02 What cutscene 09:02 It is 09:02 ohhh 09:02 It's the 09:03 The bombing one 09:03 Like the one with Clay dying 09:03 Oh 09:03 Being stsbbed or 09:03 Wye 09:03 I CANNOT TYPE 09:03 Let me check 09:04 Oooh 09:05 That's Clay 09:05 Starbuck has a more lower-pitched voice 09:05 Yay! 09:06 Clay sounds like Simon then. 09:06 ... very 09:06 very creepily 09:06 like Simon 09:06 Now I'll be back I must go home 2016 01 27